phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Venecius (Aura)
Description This aura shows itself as a purple mist that surrounds the user, with a gold outline around the user. As the aura grows in power, eight orbs of different colors surround and orbit the user as well. The colors of the orbs represent the special elements (Fire is Red, Water is Blue, Grass is Green, Psychic is Pink, Dark is Black, Electric is Yellow, Ice is White, and Dragon is a very dark Blue.). Until the user attacks, the orbs will stay their respective color. But, when the user does attack, the orbs will all change to the color of the type of the attack temporarily. History It is believed that Venecius was created before the world shift. A group of humans found Eight special Artifacts, each of which seeming to be infused with a certain element. They tried and tried to discover their secrets, but each attempt was met with failure. It had frustrated them to the point where they dedicated their entire lives to figuring out these artifacts. Then the world shift happened. All these people were changed into Pokemon, and their willpower, persistence, and effort manifested to form this Aura. It passed down through their bloodline, so every 'mon that has this aura today has one of these Human-turned-Pokemon as an ancestor. The aura tends to reveal itself in those with great amounts of willpower, patience, and/or purpose. Also, well known users of Special Attacks, such as Alakazam, are the ones most likely to have this Aura. Though, there are no true restrictions to who can receive this Aura. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Level 1: Beginning Elements(Ability): STAB Special Attacks from the user will gain an extra STAB Bonus(Meaning STAB Specials deal 2x damage opposed to 1.5x damage) * Level 3: Fell Sphere: The user fires a small, weak ball of energy that will increase the user's Special Attack by 2 Stages if it knocks out a foe.Special; 30 BP; 100% Acc.; Increases Special Attack by two stages if it knocks out an opponent * Level 6: Elements of the Beginning(Ability): Fire, Grass, and Water Special Attacks will all gain a psuedo-STAB bonus (1.5x), and STAB Special Attacks will still get an extra STAB (2x)(Same as Beginning Elements) Therefore, STAB Fire, Grass, and Water Special Attacks will end up dealing 2.5x damage (Since it stacks the 2x boost from STAB Special attacks and the 1.5x psuedo-STAB boost from Fire/Water/Grass Special Attacks). Replaces Beginning Elements. * Level 11: Prism Mirror: Protects the user against any Special Attack. A mysterious force is reflected back to the attacker to deal 1/8 of the foe's HP, and lowers the opponent's Special Attack by two stages. Priority, chance to fail increases if used consecutively (Same as Protect) * Level 15: Elemental Barrage: Fires a barrage of all the elemental spheres at the foe. 8 Times; 20 BP; 80% Acc; Will deal damage of these types in this order : Water, Fire, Electric, Dark, Psychic, Grass, Ice, and Dragon. * Level 18: Quantum Bolt: A powerful bolt of blue electricity is sent towards the foe at an incredibly blinding speed. 100 BP; 100% Acc; +2 Priority * Level 20: Magic Mastery(Ability): The user's Special Attack stat is doubled.s Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Dark, Psychic, Ice, and Dragon Type Special Attacks receive a STAB bonus. with regular STAB bonus if the user's type applies Slightly reduces the stamina cost of using Special Attacks. Replaces Elements of the Beginning. Aura Overflare Element Infusion: The user absorbs the power of all the Elements to double it's Special Attack. All Special Attacks get an extra STAB Bonus. This boost lasts for 3 turns. After the three turns, the user lets loose an Explosion that is the type of the last move it used. Will cause the user to faint. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura